Episode 364 (2nd August 1988)
Plot Pauline’s on an early morning cleaning spree, clearing out Lou’s belongings. Wicksy discusses moving on from the Fowler’s to Arthur, while Pauline has the idea that he could move into Lou’s room. Kathy has been up most of the night. Pete tries to offer his comfort; she remains cold and adamant she isn’t ready to return to work yet. The passing of Lou takes a toll on Pat. Frank discusses visiting his mother. Ian wants to sort out things with Darren regarding the disco business. Carmel reassures him that he hasn’t returned and discusses sending the kids to live with her parents. Junior confesses if she does so, he’ll run away. In the café, Wicksy asks Cindy if she fancies flat sharing with him just as a jealous Donna walks in. Cindy isn’t to keen on the idea. The police are on patrol around the Square. DS West wishes to ask Pete a few questions about the bomb. Charlie’s on the lookout for Chris who hasn’t opened the Haulage. Investor Gregory Mantel is also on the hunt for him. DS West questions Pauline. Ian wants to lend a loan from Pete for the disco business. Carmel offers her help. Den seems to think Mantel is something to do with The Dagmar and Willmott-Brown. While Chris is on the hideout from the investor. Colin’s been up all night with physical pains. Wicksy begins to undress in the Laundrette until a horrified Dot interrupts the occasion and demands he remains in the back room until his washing is done and he can leave in more appropriate attire. Donna chases up Wicksy in the Laundrette and discusses sharing a flat with him. Mysterious people are coming in and out of the wine bar. Richard visits Colin at the allotment. Mantel tracks Chris down and wants the money back, claiming he’s come to the end of the road and things are about to come crashing down unless Chris invests his business into Walford Investments. Chris reveals to Charlie and Rod that Smith and Jameson have now come to a climax and Chris decides to return to Stockport full-time. Ian visits Kathy dropping hints that he needs £100 for his disco business while Kathy opens up that she thinks she may never get over what happened to her and she’s frightened for her and Pete’s marriage. Joanne reveals the meeting was about a document The Firm has received with the claim that the police know The Dagmar explosion was arson, and that The Firm is concerned for Den’s future in particular. Cast Regular cast *Den - Leslie Grantham *Joanne - Pamela Salem *Carmel - Judith Jacob *Matthew - Steven Hartley *Junior - Aaron Carrington *Pete - Peter Dean *Arthur - Bill Treacher *Pauline - Wendy Richard *Chris - Allan O'Keefe *Rod - Christopher McHallem *Pat - Pam St. Clement *Frank - Mike Reid *Colin - Michael Cashman *Kathy - Gillian Taylforth *Ian - Adam Woodyatt *Sue - Sandy Ratcliff *Guizin - Ishia Bennison *Dot Cotton - June Brown *Wicksy - Nick Berry *Cindy - Michelle Collins *Donna - Matilda Ziegler *Aisha - Aisha Jacob (Uncredited) *Little Ali - Omer Mustapha Salih (Uncredited) Guest cast * Charlie Cotton - Christopher Hancock * DS West - Leonard Gregory *Mantel - Pavel Douglas *Richard - Chris Matthews Locations *Albert Square *The Queen Victoria - Public and hallway *45 Albert Square - Kitchen and backroom *Bridge Street *Bridge Street Market *Launderette *Café Osman *Turpin Road *Strokes Wine Bar *Walford Allotments *14B Walford Towers - Living room/kitchen and hallway Notes *Final appearance of Chris Smith. *''Radio Times'' synopsis: "I don't think I'm ever going to get over it. And that frightens me; I'm frightened for the both of us." *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 14,650,000 viewers (chart placing unknown). Category:1988 episodes